It Was Like
by Scribbsy
Summary: ...FanFiction! ZOMG! It's been so long since I've uploaded anything on FF. This is a Newsies FanFiction. Unusual pairing, but it's one I hold close to my heart...Snoddy/Blink, a.k.a "Slink". R&R if you want.


Falling in love with Kid Blink was a lot easier than Snoddy had ever intended. It was like he hadn't noticed it happening, but when it finally did hit him, it him him _hard. _

Snoddy fell in love with Blink in a way very similar to a rainstorm. It started off light. Little drops that tickle your shoulders and chill your nose; short, fleeting feelings that made you wonder if it was really raining or it you were just imagining it. Then out of nowhere, the spitting sky started rumbling, and before Snoddy knew it, those little, odd drops became an undeniable downpour of all these odd feelings he wasn't entirely sure he wanted to feel.

Snoddy fell in love with Blink in the same way an artist paints or a writer writes. Annoyance grew into tolerance the same way inspiration strikes an artist; a fleeting thought that became a blossoming mental image. Tolerance would soon, much like how a few pencil marks would turn into a completed sketch, become a liking for Blink. Then he'd noticed he'd developed a soft spot for the one-eyed newsboy, and that was a lot like an outlined sketch that an artist is preparing to fill with color. That soft spot became an attachment; soon, he was so used to having the blonde boy around, he found it weird when he was gone for long periods of time. Maybe he even missed him a little, but Snoddy wasn't the type to voice such things.

That soft spot became a curiosity of why Blink was the way he was. Curiosity sprouted into interest, which led Snoddy down his spiral into a crush he'd violently deny-even if he and Blink kissed and he couldn't stop thinking that he wanted more than anything in the world to kiss him again-and that crush he shut out became a crush he learned to accept. And so it went, until Snoddy found himself wondering just how deep his feelings for this other boy were, only to discover they were the deepest he'd ever felt. That was when the "painting" was completed.

Snoddy's feelings for Blink, if you asked him, was a lot like running from the bulls. They were exciting, but dangerous. It's something he both wanted to happen, and didn't want to happen at the same time. There was no way Jonathan Snoddy was a fairy, because he was certain he liked girls, but he was also certain that he liked Blink.

Realizing he was developing feelings for his fellow newsboy was very similar to how he felt when a cop caught him stealing some fruit. It was an instantaneous panic that immediately had him running. But, at the same time, it was like the first bite of that apple once he'd successfully escape the coppers on his tail. It was sweet and rewarding, yet at the same time a bit of a guilty pleasure.

Memorizing Blink was like memorizing your favorite book. At first, all he could see was the big picture; how Blink wore his heart on his sleeve and it was one of the single most frustrating things that Snoddy had ever had the displeasure of dealing with. The things he initially noticed were things like how Blink _always _seemed to be on the verge of tears. When something was frustrating or insulting, he'd be pushing back tears. And if he wasn't sobbing, he was screaming and complaining over something that Snoddy hadn't even meant to do. But he was also happy a lot of the time, grinning and joking and brimming with joy over something Snoddy found himself only rolling his eyes at.

Then he would notice other things. Other details of Blink that didn't seem important at first, but Snoddy realized were important. Like those parts of a book you skim, only to go back to read and realize how they help the story along. Like he hated removing his patch because he felt like everyone thought he was a freak, despite how blue his remaining eye was. And the way he loved hugs and pouted whenever Snoddy denied him of them. Then there were other things. The way he sounded when he laughed so hard he wheezed, or how he couldn't read from having run away at a young age. These were things Snoddy almost wished he'd noticed from the start.

Then those tiny little details Snoddy initially didn't give a shit about started popping out; the way he loved cheesy jokes, and adjusted his patch when he was nervous. How he grinned into kisses and chuckled at the stupidest things. The way he only smoked when he was upset, or how his voice cracked occasionally. Just those little, tiny details about Blink that made him endearing.

Falling in love with Blink was a lot easier than Snoddy had intended. But it was also a lot nicer than Snoddy was willing to admit.


End file.
